This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Functional activity studies have established prefrontal cortex (PFC) as a critical site for the formation and storage of permanent memories, which likely requires synaptic plasticity in the PFC. Unlike other brain regions, e.g. the hippocampus, the cellular and molecular mechanisms underlying PFC plasticity are poorly understood. This project investigates the role of dopamine in prefrontal synaptic plasticity.